


it’s actually 10:38

by adoringbane



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I’m SOBBING, M/M, baby gays, no one ever touch them pls, these are my bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoringbane/pseuds/adoringbane
Summary: Early morning hand holding is essential.
Relationships: Cooper Bradford & Oliver Otto, Cooper Bradford/Oliver Otto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	it’s actually 10:38

**Author's Note:**

> i’m on ep 4x16, so i’m not fully sure on their living arrangements as of current, but i set this piece during around their senior year, so i had room to change. i’m sorry that this probably makes absolutely no sense. i am highly sleep deprived right now.

Cooper groaned a little as his eyes gradually forced themselves opened. It was too early.   
  


It was actually 10:38 am. 

He finally came to his senses a bit, turning over to stare at his boyfriend.   
  


Cooper didn’t think he did this often. _(He did.)_

One of the perks of waking up first, you get to admire your beautiful boyfriend for a bit.

The sun was shining ever so slightly through the window, casting itself perfectly onto Oliver’s face.

He has a small dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose; Cooper wants to kiss them all.   
  
  


Cooper laid there, being entranced by his boyfriend for who knows how long, until he was rudely interrupted by said boyfriend.  
  


“Hey, creep,” Oliver grumbled as he was slowly gaining consciousness.

”Hi,” Cooper giggled.

He was disgustingly in love.

  
  
Oliver shifted a little, “You’ve gotta stop watching me while I sleep. It’s getting borderline creepy at this point.”

  
  
“I’m pretty positive you’re just saying that, and you actually like the thought of me _creepily_ staring at you in your sleep.”

  
  
“That may be true, but I’m never admitting it.”

”Whatever you say,” as Cooper fondly rolled his eyes.

Oliver reached over to tap Cooper’s forearm, signaling that he wanted his hand.

Do they do that every morning? _Of course they do._

Early morning hand holding is essential.

Well, more like late morning now.

“I love you,” Cooper says after some moments of silence.

  
“I love you, too. So much,” Oliver smiled softly at his boyfriend.   
  


Cooper really need to kiss him.

So he did.

Turn out, mornings are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally have school in four hours; i may need help. anyway, if u made it this far, then thank u !! i hope u enjoyed whatever tf i wrote. i think it’s impossible for me to publish anything more than 400 words, *sigh*


End file.
